


The Insecurities of Thy Father

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Insecurity, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa is insecure about how his son feels towards him and it takes a fight at the daycare for him to realize the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insecurities of Thy Father

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be OiSuga with the kids kinda...in the background? Instead it turned into 2K of Daddy!Kawa being an insecure mess with OiSuga only at the end....  
> It's because of that that I apologize if that bit seems a lil out of place to you.

"Oikawa! Get your ass up!"  
  
The man in question groaned. He tightened his grip on his pillow and shifted his legs to wrap around the blanket.

"Don't wanna." Oikawa rubbed his face against the section of the pillow his head was on. "Go away, Iwa-chan."

"Don't tell me to go away when you're in my house."

There was the steady stomp of feet crossing the room. A hand wrapped around Oikawa's arm.

His eyes flew open, "Don't-"

Before he could finish, Iwaizumi pulled him to the floor with a single tug.

"Ow..." Oikawa whined. He rubbed at his backside. "That hurt, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. His arms were folded across his chest as he scowled at the other. "I don't care. It's almost one. I'm done indulging your hangover. Take a shower and get out of my place." He pursed his lips in thought. "Actually, fuck the shower; you make my bathroom smell all girly and shit. Just get out."

Oikawa climbed to his feet, replying, "I'm going, I'm going. I have to pick up Tobio anyway."

"Mm...your week?"

"Yeah." He plucked his phone off the coffee table and shoved it into his pocket. "I'll have him until Wednesday."

"Bring him over," Iwaizumi demanded. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"I swear, Iwa-chan, it's almost like you like Tobio more then me."

"I do." Iwaizumi followed him out of the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Your kid is infinitely better then you."

Oikawa let out a small laugh. They were silent as they made their way to the front hall.

"Anyways, let me know what day works for you and Tobio can spend the night with you," Oikawa declared.

Iwaizumi leaned against the wall, watching as he slipped into his shoes. "I enjoy having him over so it's not a big deal to me, but are you sure you want him to spend the night? You missed your last week because we were having training camp. Don't you want to make it up now?"

"I can't magically make more days appear, Iwa-chan," Oikawa pointed out. He straightened up, and Iwaizumi felt a frown take over his features at the plastic smile on his lips. "Besides, I'm sure Tobio would much rather stay with you."

"What." Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. "Trashikawa, did that bitch say something to you?"

Oikawa tilted his head. "Who?"

"Tobio's mother."

"Oh..." He shook his head. "Not particularly. The last time we spoke was when I emailed her to let her know about training camp."

"Then why would you think Tobio would rather stay with me then you?"

Oikawa hummed. He looked at the ceiling, rubbing at the back of his neck. Then he looked back at Iwaizumi, "Do you think Tobio likes me?"

"Of course he loves you. You're his father."

"I was a little afraid you'd say that." Before Iwaizumi could ask what the fuck that was supposed to mean, Oikawa was turning around. He pulled open the front door, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Message me what day you can take Tobio! See you at practice tomorrow!"

[------------------------------]  
Oikawa scratched at the back of his head as he walked down the stairs.

It wasn't that he thought Tobio hated him. He thought (prayed) that Tobio had at least a little bit of the affection for him that all young kids seemed to have towards their parents. It was just that he got the feeling he didn't particularly like him either.

Tobio was always so quiet and restrained. No matter how many times Oikawa offered him cookies before bed or an extra bedtime story, Tobio just shook his head and told him 'Mommy wouldn't like that'. And to top it all off, Tobio always seemed to be smiling on the occasions when their weeks were interrupted by his mother.

"Well," Oikawa mused, letting his hands fall to his side as he stepped onto the pavement, "I guess I'll just have to try a little harder." He pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe I could teach him volleyball? Michiru said to wait another year but he's my son too so I can make these kinds of decisions. Or I could rent an Alien movie. I loved those when I was a kid, maybe he will too?"

He settled down onto the bench at the bus stop. He leaned against the back, tilting his head up to the cover over head and stretching his legs out in front of him.

As he waited, he racked his brain for things he could do to Tobio enjoy being with him more.

After all, there was nothing he wanted less then to lose his son.   
[-----------------------------------]  
"I know I was supposed to watch practice tomorrow," Oikawa said, holding his cell between his shoulder and ear as he strolled down the sidewalk towards the daycare. There was a large bag slung over his shoulder. "But I would still really appreciate you letting me have the day off. There's something I need to do with my son."

He ran a hand through his hair as his boss answered and immediately crinkled his nose. His hair was greasy. He sighed, letting his hand drop to his side.

It wasn't like he was really expecting it to feel as soft and fluffy as usual. Stopping at the store to buy knee and elbow pads meant that he hadn't had time to stop at home for a shower before picking up Tobio. Hopefully, he didn't smell too badly or like the alcohol from the night before.

"Ah..." he said when he heard his name come over the phone. "Yes. I talked to Iwaizumi. I sent him the training regiment for Yumoto-kun's injury and told him to let Kirihara-kun go back to normal practice." Oikawa let out a soft laugh, "He called me a few names and told me he would take care of it."

There was an answer from the other end.

He felt a smile pull at his lips. "Yes! Thank you, sir."

As he reached the doors, he said a quick goodbye.

"Morning, Shimizu-chan," Oikawa greeted, smiling brightly as he strolled over to the counter where the secretary sat. "I'm here to get Tobio."

Shimizu blinked at him before glancing back at the phone in her hand. After a moment, she said,"I was just about to call you, Oikawa-san."

He tilted his head, "Eh?"

"There was an incident today. Daichi-san needs to speak you in his office."

Oikawa swallowed hard, feeling panic swell in his gut. "Is Tobio okay?"

"Ah? Yes. He's got a few bruises, but we broke the fight apart before anything else could happen."

"Fight?" he questioned. "He got in a fight?"

"Yes. With his classmate Sugawara Shouyou."

[-------------------------------------------------]  
When Oikawa stepped into the office it was already filled with people.

There was a small child sitting on the floor with a coloring book. His tongue was stuck out in concentration as he tried tocolor inside the lines of the giant dinosaur on the page.

Daichi Sawamura, the head of the daycare facility, was seated behind his desk. Tobio sat in front of him, his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face. There was another boy sat in a chair next to Tobio. His bright orange hair was sticking out in all directions as he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

Standing behind the unfamiliar boy was a man who knocked the breath from Oikawa's lungs. His eyes were pools of chocolate and molten gold. Strands of silver-grey fell into his forehead, but his face looked even young. He wore simple jeans with a black button up that showed off the muscles in his upper arms. The sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows.

"Ah, Oikawa-san," Sawamura said when he saw him. "Welcome."

"Hello," Oikawa greeted, bowing. "Shimizu-chan told me Tobio got into a fight." He looked over at the man, feeling his gut curl with attraction. "You are Shouyou-kun's father?"

"Ah...yes. I'm Sugawara Koushi." The man bowed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience my son caused."

"Oikawa Tooru." He bowed towards him as well. "Tobio is just as at fault. I apologize for my sons behavior."

Straightening up, he crossed the room to the desk. He knelt down in front of Tobio. Even though his son was looking forward and avoiding his gaze, Oikawa did a scan for his injuries. There was a large gauze under his eye and a few bruises on his armsbutother then that he looked okay.

"Ah, you look okay. That's great." Some of the panic that had been settled in his chest lifted. He glanced at the other two males. "Do we know why they were fighting?"

"That is um...." Sugawara's face flushed bright red. "It seems it was about the two of us."

Oikawa blinked several times. He tilted his head. "Huh?"

Sawamura spoke up, "It seems Sugawara-san had promised to take Shouyou-kun and Kei-kun to the park and teach them volleyball today since their older brother has his first game in the neighborhood kid league this week. Tobio-kun and Shouyou-kun spend a lot of time together and apparently when they were talking, Shouyou-kun said that his father played setter in High School. When Tobio-kun said that you used too as well, they got into an argument about which one of you was the better setter. It apparently led to a fist fight."

  
"If Tobio hadn't lied, we wouldn't have fought," the boy with the orange hair muttered. "It's obvious my daddy is better then his."

"Nu uh!" Tobio objected. "Daddy and Iwa-chan made it to nationals! They're the best!"

Oikawa found himself staring at his son. He had been terrified for so many weeks that his son hated him and now he was finding out Tobio had gotten into a fight trying to defend his honor?

He couldn't help bursting out into laughter.

"Oikawa-san?" Sugawara said, voice portraying his shock. "Are you okay?"

"Haha, yes, yes. I'm sorry." He wiped a tear from his eye. He focused on his son again, "Tobio, can you look at me please?" Tobio seemed to freeze for a moment before turning to face his father rather then his friend. He looked at the ground in between them. Oikawa reached out and placed a hand on his head. "Daddy is really happy that you think he's so amazing, but you shouldn't fight with your friends. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Oikawa hummed before kissing his forehead. "Okay. Have you apologized to Shouyou-kun yet?"

"No..."

"You have to apologize too. Just like Daddy does to Iwa-chan when they fight."

Tobio glanced behind him. Then he looked back, meeting Oikawa's eyes this time. "Do I have too? Even though, he's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if he's wrong or not. Sugawara-san could have been a better setter then Daddy." Oikawa looked over the man, finding his face had gone a deeper shade of red. "But even if he wasn't, you still have to apologize. It's okay to have different opinions. Like how you like orange, but I like blue." He added, as a slight after thought, "Plus, today was a very special day for Shouyou-kun, wasn't it? You ruined it for him."

Tobio was quiet for a minute before turning around. "I'm sorry I hit you, Shouyou."

The orange haired boy was quiet for a minute, looking as though he had every intention of staying angry.

"Shouyou," Sugawara prompted. "Yuu apologized to Asahi when he pushed him down the other day, didn't he? Don't you want to be a good boy like your brother?"

The boy seemed to mull it over. Then he turned, "'M sorry I hit you too, Tobio."

"Well then," Sawamura declared, "since that's settled the both of you are free to go."

"Eh? Really?" Sugawara said. "Without a punishment? Are you sure, Daichi?"

"Well, the boys will both have to stay inside for recess for the rest of this week," Sawamura answered. "However, they're both good kids usually. As long as they don't do it again we won't have any problems, Suga."

As Sugawara heistated, Oikawa swept Tobio into his arms.

"Daddy, mama said I'm too old to be carried now," Tobio objected.

"When have I ever listened to your mother?" Oikawa said."It's precisely because I don't listen to your mother that you get to learn volleyball today too."

Tobio's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Oikawa added, "If it's alright with you, Sugawara-san, we could teach the boys together today?"

Sugawara teared his eyes away from Sawamura, a small smile coming over his face that Oikawa could only describe as 'refreshing'.

"I don't particularly mind," Sugawara said. "I have to pick my oldest up from elementary before we can go to a park, though."

"That's fine. I'd like to take Tobio home and get him cleaned up first." Oikawa mentally added, And take a shower myself if I'm going to be around such a cute guy. "We can exchange numbers and meet up at the park afterwards."

"That would be fine. Come on then, Shouyou, Kei." Sugawara grabbed onto Shouyou's hand as the boy hopped out of his chair. The boy who had been lying on the floor climbed to his feet and tucked his book under his arm before grabbing the other. "My phone's in my car. We can exchange numbers after I get these two buckled in, if that's alright?"

"It's fine by me."

"After you then," Sugawara said, nodding his head towards the door.

Oikawa sent him an appreciative smile before strolling towards the exit.

As he stepped into the hallway, he heard Sawamura said, "He's cute. Good for you, Suga."

Sugawara sighed and answered, "It's a play date, not a date."

"You'll have his number, though. Ask him on a date after."

"Shut up, Daichi."

He heard another voice, lower then Shouyou's but too high pitched not to be another child, "What's a date?"

There was loud laughter behind him before the sound of the door shutting.

"Sorry," Sugawara apologized as he strolled down the hall to where Oikawa had stopped to wait for him. "I was saying goodbye to Daichi. He's a close friend."

"No problem," Oikawa answered.

It was hard for him to avoid the grin that split across his face as they headed towards the main entrance. His son loved him and there was the possibly of a date with a very attractive father in his future. Even the impending beating Iwa-chan would give him for taking another day off work couldn't stop him from whistling as he walked.


End file.
